It was because of Kabuto!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Saat pertemuan kepala2 tinggi di Konoha, terjadi penyerangan oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Akatsuki juga ikut menyerang. Namun saat penyerangan, Kabuto salah baca jurusnya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu berubah wujud menjadi ... Bagaimanakan Sasuke dan Naruto serta para teman-temannya mengatasi masalah ini?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter **_**1**_**: Wrong Jutsu**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, CANON, OOC, Friendship, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**Summary: Saat pertemuan kepala-kepala tinggi di Konoha, Konoha diserang oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Akatsuki juga ikut menyerang Konoha secara serampak. Namun saat penyerangan, Kabuto salah baca jurus Genjutsu dan … semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berubah menjadi bocah berumur 5 tahun. Lalu, bagaimanakah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto serta para murid-murid mengatasinya?**_

**A/N: Oh iya mereka disini seumuran dengan Naruto Shippuden dan Sasuke tidak menjadi missing nin, hanya Itachi saja. Sasori dan Tobi juga ada, jadi Sasorinya tidak dibuat mati.**

_**It was because of Kabuto**_

…

Suatu hari, di sebuah desa yang damai dan tentram. Desa yang indah dengan pemandangan yang masih asri dan hijau. Matahari tampak bersinar dengan cerahnya pada pagi ini. Tampak tiga orang bocah sedang asik berlatih bersama seorang guru yang selalu mengenakan masker yang menutupi mata kirinya dan separuh wajahnya. Rambut peraknya mencuat ke atas dengan gagahnya, Hatake Kakashi.

Salah satu bocah perempuan dengan rambut merah muda lembut tampak sedang menulis-nulis di tanah, Haruno Sakura. Dia sedang asik menggambar wajah kedua orang temanya. Satu bocah dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah, Uzumaki Naruto. Satunya lagi adalah seorang bocah dengan surai hitam kebiruan dengan mata hitam yang tajam, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tampak sedang asik duduk di atas pohon dengan Sasuke. Dia mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk berbicara namun tak dipedulikan sama sekali, "Ish, Teme! Kau menyebalkan sekali. Sana kamu jadi _missing_ _nin _saja sana!" ucap Naruto kesal sembari turun dari pohon itu.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo latihan lagi. Kalian dari tadi barsantai-santai terus. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk keluar dari jalan yang bernama kehidupan hanya untuk kali—"

"_STOP_!" ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Sakura tampak mendatangi sang_ sensei_, "_Sensei_! Jalan yang namanya kehidupan itu sudah ditutup karena ada _festival_ musim panas." Ucapnya kesal sembari berjalan kembali dan bergabung dengan kedua temannya. Naruto hanya tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli.

"Baik-baik, aku mengaku tadi lewat sebelah warung _ramen_-nya paman Teuchi." Ucap Kakashi _sensei _tidak jelas sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ok, kita mulai latihannya sekar—"

'SYUUUT'

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng berwarna putih, "Maaf, Kakashi-_san_. Ada rapat darurat. Dan semua disuruh berkumpul sekarang juga." Ucapnya sembari menunduk sedikit. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan menatap ketiga muridnya yang sedang pura-pura tak melihat.

"Ha—ah, sepertinya latihan kita ditunda dulu. Aku ada rapat mendadak. Kalian latihan sendiri dulu." Ucapnya sembari pergi menghilang bersama pria tadi. Ketiga muridnya hanya bergembira ria—minus Sasuke yang berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pohon untuk tidur.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, ya? Tumben sekali ada rapat seperti itu." tanya Sakura bergumam. Dia menatap Naruto yang sedang asik mengganggu Sasuke, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

**Markas Akatsuki.**

Seorang pria dengan tindik di wajahnya tampak sedang berdiri tegak menghadap para bawahannya. Orang itu yang bernama Pein tampak sedang memegang dagunya—sedang berpikir keras. "Pein, jangan kebanyakan berpikir keras. Nanti kamu malah buang angin." Ucap salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang mengelap pedang besar, Hoshikagi Kisame. Dia tampak bersiul tidak tahu diri saat Pein menatapnya tajam.

"Dasar ikan busuk." Ucap Pein kesal sembari kembali menatap bawahannya. "Ehem, lupakan ikan busuk. Kita masuk ke rencana. Jadi, hari ini kita akan menyerang Konoha. Kebetulan mereka sedang rapat." Ucapnya sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada dinding.

"Pein, ketuknya di meja, jangan di dinding. Kayak cicak aja." Ucap Kisame lagi semakin membuat Pein ingin menggorengnya saat itu juga. "Eh, bercanda. Kan cuma memberi saran yang baik dan benar." Ucapnya mencoba membela diri. Pein hanya mengeram kesal mendengar ucapan Kisame.

"Ha—ah, tapi Orochimaru dan Kabuto juga akan menyerang Konoha hari ini." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru yang lembut, Deidara. Tangannya sedang sibuk membuat sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan sepertinya dapat meledak.

'DUAR'

Ternyata benar, benda itu dapat meledak dan dia baru saja melemparkannya ke arah Kisame yang sedang sibuk merawat pedangnya. Kisame sudah hilang entah kemana, hanya sang pedang yang tertinggal manis disana. Anggota lainnya hanya cengo melihat kelakuan Deidara barusan. "Apa? Mau juga main petasan?" tanyanya sembari menatap seseorang yang selalu mengenakan topeng permen berputar-putar dengan sebuah bolongan di bagian matanya.

"Mauuu! Tobi mau main petasan juga! Minta! Minta!" teriaknya tidak jelas sembari menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Deidara.

"Tidak! Ini _limited edition_." Ucap Deidara sembari menyembunyikan petasannya. Tobi hanya mendumel tidak jelas sembari duduk manis.

Tap … Tap … Tap …

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang dan mata hitam kelam, Uchiha Itachi. Dia berjalan dengan santai sembari menatap teman-temannya, "Ad yang tah—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu."

"Sama, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Iya, tidak tahu. Ngomongnya saja tidak jelas."

"Iya, bagaimana kita bisa tah—"

"Woi! Aku belum selesai ngomong!" ucapnya kesal sembari mengaktifkan _mengekyo sharingan _miliknya. Teman-temannya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa mendengarnya marah seperti itu. "Ehm, ada yang tahu … ehm, itu … ehm …"

"Ah! Lama sekali ngomongnya!"

"Iya lama!"

"Sudah tidak usah ngomong saja."

Ya, ternyata karena kelamaan ngomong, Itachi dikacangin oleh teman-temannya. Salahkan Itachi yang terlalu lama mengucapkan kata-kata tidak pentingnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Ruang rapat Konoha.**

Tampak suasana sedang hening. Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat dua tampak menatap tajam para bawahnnya, Tsunade atau biasa dipanggil _Godaime_. "Tolong diam! Kita sedang rapat." Ucapnya sembari berdiri. "Kita harus menyusun rencana agar dapat melawan Orochimaru berserta Akatsuki." Ucapnya sembari kembali duduk dengan tenang. Para peserta rapat tampak mengangguk setuju dan terjadi keheningan. "Kita harus bersiap karena sebentar lagi mereka ak—"

'DUAR' … 'DUAR' … 'BRAK'

Tiba-tiba dinding ruang rapat tersebut dijebol oleh segerombolan ular besar berwarna ungu. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut perak dan mengenakan kaca mata bundar yang besar sedang berdiri di depan lubang tersebut, Yakushi Kabuto. "Oro-_sama_, sepertinya kita datang pada waktu yang tepat." Ucapnya sembari memberikan jalan pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan mata kuning yang seperti ular.

"Salam saudaraku, sepertinya kalian sedang asik bermain." Ucapnya sembari menyeringai ke arah orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kita lagi rapat kok dibilang main."

"Iya, tidak jelas sekali. Bilang-bilang saudara lagi. Padahal kita tidak kenal."

"Orang gila, ya?"

"Kayaknya sih begitu."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Orochimaru pundung di pojokan. Melihat tuannya seperti itu, Kabuto mencoba mencari cara agar tuannya ceria kembali, "DIAM! Dia tidak gila! Dia cuma kurang pintar saja."

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Orochimaru sudah mati tak bernyawa ditindis reruntuhan tembok yang tadi di hancurkannya. Baru saja dia hendak pulih dari kepundungannya, tiba-tiba segerombolan manusia yang memakai jubah hitam bergambar awan merah kambali menjebol dinding tersebut. Begitu malang si Orochimaru. "Akatsuki …" desis Kakashi tak suka. Matanya menatap orang-orang tersebut dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata bayar-utang-kalian-sekarang-juga.

"Tobi … kamu pernah ngutang sama orang itu, ya?" bisik Deidara pada Tobi yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya sembari menunjuk Kakashi.

"Hah? Tidak. Kan ngutangnya sama Kakuzu." Bisik Tobi di telinga Deidara. Deidara hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Tapi … kok dia menatapnya begitu sih? Tatapannya itu seakan-akan menyuruh kita untuk bayar utan—"

'BLETAK'

"Deidara dan Tobi, tidak bisakah kalian fokus pada misi kita?" tanya Pein sembari menatap keduanya dengan tajam. Tobi dan Deidara hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah! Seraaaaang!" teriak Pein sembari menyerang para orang Konoha dengan bersamaan.

Terjadilah saling adu kekuatan antar orang-orang Konoha tersebut. Saling melukai dan melindungi satu sama lain. Deru napas saling beradu dalam udara sempit. Bunyi sentuhan-sentuhan kunai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ledakan-ledakan dan jurus-jurus saling beradu satu sama lain mencoba saling mendominasi.

Orochimaru yang kesal karena tidak dipedulikan sama sekali langsung berteriak, "Kabuto, keluarkan jurus yang kuajari semalam." Teriaknya sembari menatap tajam Kabuto. Kabuto hanya mengangguk dan mulai membentuk segel dengan jari-jarinya. Kabuto lalu membuat sebuah angin besar ditangannya dan mengarahkannya ke seluruh ruangan.

'BWUSSHH'

Angin berhembus kencang menyelimuti semua orang yang ada di sana termasuk Orochimaru—minus Kabuto karena dia yang mengeluarkan jurus.

Hening.

Hening.

Heni—

"Loooh? Kok aku jadi kecil begini cih?" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang dikuncir dua. "Loh, Chizune juga jadi kecil!" ucapnya heran sembari menatap seorang bocah kecil berambut hitam pendek di sebelahnya, Shizune.

"He? Heeee? Tcunade-_cama_ kok kita cemua jadi kecil cepelti ini?" tanyanya bingung sembari menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya yang berubah menjadi anak kecil semua—minus Kabuto yang masih baik-baik saja.

Mereka semua jadi terdiam dan memandang diri masing-masing, baju kebesaran dan tangan yang kecil. Lalu mereka saling pandang dan …

"Kabuto cialan!" teriak mereka serampak tak luput Orochimaru juga berteriak.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Setelah kejadian tersebut, di tempat team 7.**

Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke memandang Kakashi _sensei_ dan Iruka _sensei_ yang memakai baju kebesaran dengan cengo, "He? He? Heeeeeee?" teriak Naruto bingung sembari mengacak surai pirangnya dengan prustasi. "Sakura! Sasuke! Pukul aku sekarang! Ini pasti mimpi!" teriaknya tidak jelas.

'BLETAK' … 'BLETAK' …

"Ouch!" ucap Naruto kesakitan saat Sasuke dan Sakura memukulnya secara bersamaan. Sakura dan Sasuke juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Naruto. "_Sensei_! Jangan main _kagebunshin_ sembarangan!" ucap Naruto kesal sembari menatap Kakashi dan Iruka dangan tajam.

Kakashi hanya menghela napas lelah dan menguap dari balik maskernya yang kebesaran, "Ha—ah. Ini cemua gala-gala ci Kabuto itu." ucapnya sembari bergaya a la orang dewasa seperti biasanya.

"Iya, ini cemua kalena dia. Aku cangat dendam dengannya Kakachi." Ucap Iruka _sensei_ sembari menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Ya, Iluka. Nanti akan kita balac ci kaca mata becal itu." Ucap Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Iruka.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya berteriak prustasi mendengar percakapan Kakashi dan Iruka yang seperti anak kecil yang cadel. Sasuke? Dia hanya menikmati rasa cengonya.

**Team 10 dan team Guy.**

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Lee, dan Tenten menatap kedua guru di hadapannya dengan cengo tingkat akut. "Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Tenten si gadis bercepol dengan Ino gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru muda dengan histeris.

"_Me-mendoukusai_." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit ragu-ragu. Bocah berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas ini tampak setengah cengo menatap kedua guru tersebut. Chouji tak mampu berkata-kata, sampai-sampai dia melupakan keripik kentangnya. Neji? Jika saja ada tukang potong rambut, dia akan memotong rambutnya saat itu juga.

"Cih! Ini cemua gala-gala Olochimalu dan anak buahnya dengan kaca mata becal yang bundal itu." Ucap Asuma _sensei_ sembari menghisap sebatang rokok menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Yosh! Kita halus membalacnya! Kita akan melawan meleka dengan cemangat becal! Hei kau anak-anak muda, kau halus mencontoh diliku yang penuh cemangat ini! Cemangat maca muda!" teriaknya sembari mengepalkan tangan mungilnya ke angkasa, tidak lupa gigi kecilnya yang berkilau.

"Ya! _Cencei_, kita lawan meleka!" jawab Lee ikut-ikutan merubah suaranya menjadi cadel.

Ha—ah, teman-temannya hanya dapat menghela napas pusing melihat hal mendadak yang begitu gila ini.

Ha—ah tak ada bedanya dengan team 8, dimana Shino sempat emosi dan mengsir para serangganya dengan kasar. Kiba yang tiba-tiba lupa dengan Akamaru dan Hinata yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri mendengar Kurenai _sensei _marah-marah dengan suara cadelnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Markas Akatsuki.**

Pein berjalan dengan mengenakan jubah kebesarannya. Sesekali dia menarik lengan jubahnya yang teralu panjang untuknya, "Dacar cialan! Maca kita jadi kecil begini! Tidak bica dibialkan!" ucapnya masih dengan mondar-mandir.

"Iya! Aku tidak cuka jadi kecil begini! Aku lebih cuka becar cepelti biacanya!" ucap Kisame sembari mengerutkan alisnya kesal. Semuanya terdiam dan memandang Kisame dengan bingung. "Apa liat-liat? Aku kelen, ya?" ucapnya dengan terlalu percaya diri.

"Dia telalu pelcaya dili."

"Iya, mana ada anak kecil walna bilu kulitnya."

"Milip ikan bucuk lagi."

"Iya, Kicame jelek banget, ya?"

Begitulah yang terdengar setelah ucapan kepedean si Kisame. Tiba-tiba dua orang bocah dengan tampang dingin menatap mereka dengan diam. "Bica diam, tidak? Kalian belicik cekali. Aku mau buat boneka balu." Ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut merah dan muka yang lucu, Sasori.

"Iya, belicik cekali. Olang mau tidul juga." tambah Itachi sembari menidurkan tubuh mungilnya disamping Sasori.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"Kyaaaa, meleka beldua lucu cekali!" teriak para anggota lainnya sembari berlari dengan baju yang kebesaran ingin memeluk Sasori dan Itachi.

**Tempat Orochimaru.**

"Kabuto belengcek! Gala-gala dia calah baca jutcu, aku jadi ikut belubah kecil begini. Lihat … Manda jadi belubah kecil juga. Manda? Kamu ulat atau ulal, ci?" tanya Orochimaru pada ular kecil berwarna ungu ditangannya. Yang ditanya hanya menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. "Ditanya kok malah ngolok ci, Manda. Kamu cama aja kaya Kabuto. Menyebalkan."

Ha—ah, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jia seperti ini. Semoga saja jurusnya dapat dibalikkan.

**BERSAMBUNG …**

Ha—ah, ahahaha ya ampun ini ide sepintas yang muncul di otak pas lagi meratiin jalanan. Entah kenapa ide nista ini begitu menarik buatku.

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter **_**2**_**: Let's War!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, SEMI-CANON, OOC, Friendship, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**It was because of Kabuto!**_

…

Pagi yang begitu tenang dan damai menyelimuti suasana sebuah desa yang terbilang cukup besar, Konoha. Aroma dedaunan pagi yang bergesekan dengan embun begitu menyengat indra penciuman. Deru angin yang teratur terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Bias-bias cahaya matahari yang masih redup tampak mempercerah langit biru yang sangat luas. Ukiran-ukiran awan yang begitu lembut terlihat begitu putih dan lembut.

Tampak seorang bocah bersurai hitam kebiruan sedang duduk di atas sebuah pohon apel. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan bioritmik di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya dia ingin tidak mempercayai kejadian kemarin, namun … apa yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya harus menelan ketidakpercayaan tersebut. Matanya menatap seorang bocah dengan mata biru cerah yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Teme! Cepat turun! Aku tidak sanggup menerjemahkan bahasa Kakashi _sensei_!" ucapnya kesal sembari menggembungkan pipi tembemnya.

Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan yang ternyata bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mendengus kesal. "Aku juga tak sanggup, Dobe." Ucapnya sembari memperhatikan para orang-orang dewasa yang telah disulap oleh Kabuto menjadi anak kecil merepotkan kemarin siang.

Naruto menatapnya dengan kesal, "Teme~ ayolah! Sakura juga sudah tak sanggup." Ucapnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon tersebut. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Naruto menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan kesal, "Arrgghh! Kenapa mereka lucu sekali!" ucapnya sembari mengacak surai pirangnya dengan prustasi.

"Dobe …"

"Apa, Teme?"

"Aku ingin menjual para anak kecil jadi-jadian ini."

**Markas Orochimaru.**

Orochimaru menatap ular kesayangannya dengan sedih. "Kabuto, Manda cakit." Ucapnya sembari mengelus ular kecil tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tampak air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kabuto yang sedari tadi meracik ramuan-ramuan tidak jelas hanya dapat menghela napas lelah. Pria dengan rambut perak dan kacamata bulat besar ini berbalik dan menatap Orochimaru dengan kesal. "Dia tidak sakit, tuan Orochimaru. Manda hanya bertransformasi." Ucapnya sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Hanya saja … dia kurang pintar dalam bertransformasi." Tambahnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya.

"Dacal cialan! Ini cemua gala-gala kamu tahu!" bentak Orochimaru kesal sembari memperlihatkan Manda ke arah Kabuto. Kabuto menaikkan sebelah alisnya memperhatikan Manda yang sudah berubah wujud.

"Kecil sekali kamu, Manda. Kurang gizi." Ucapnya tidak tahu diri sembari melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Orochimaru membulatkan matanya dengan kesal.

"Dacal ubanan!" ucapnya kesal.

**Markas Akatsuki.**

Pein memperhatikan anak buahnya dengan bingung. Matanya menatap pria yang sudah disulap menjadi anak kecil di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Kita pakai baju apa ini?" tanyanya pada bocah berambut pirang panjang. Sosok itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu harus memberi saran apa. Pein tampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mungilnya pada dinding di sebelahnya. Matanya lalu menatap Kisame dengan kesal. Pein menghela napas dan menurunkan tangannya. Kali ini Pein mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada sebuah meja. "Ah! Cacoli … kamu bica buat baju, kan?" tanyanya sembari menatap bocah berambut merah yang memakai baju kedodoran.

"Bica." Jawab Sasori singkat sembari kembali membuat boneka lagi. Tangan mungilnya bergerak lincah dalam membuat boneka-boneka tersebut.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kamu membuatkan baju untuk kita? Kau pacti mau, kan?" ucap Pein seraya mendekati Sasori yang sedang terdiam—berpikir keras. Pein sempat memperbaiki letak bajunya yang sempat terturun.

"Tidak bica." Jawab Sasori sembari menatap Pein dengan lekat.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Pein dengan bingung. Pein mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Sasori. Dia mengangkat bajunya dan menyangkutkannya di pangkuannya. "Kenapa tidak bica? Kamu kan pintal buat baju." Ucap Pein menambahi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bica membuatkannya … aku hanya cetia pada bonekaku." Ucapnya dengan muka yang sedikit memerah. Pein dan lainnya yang mendengar hal itu hanya mampu berbengong ria. Mereka hanya ingin Sasori membuatkannya pakaian … bukan memutuskan hubungannya dengan boneka kesayangannya. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini Pein sadar jika anggotanya memiliki kadar kepintaran otak yang rendah.

"Ya cudah. Hm, Dei bagaimana kalau kamu ambilkan pakaian yang ada di lemaliku. Ciapa tahu dicana ada baju." Ucap Pein sembari menatap Deidara dengan lekat lalu menggerakkan tangannya—menyuruh Deidara pergi.

Deidara berjalan dengan santai sembari mengangkat bajunya yang kebesaran. Matanya mendelik kesal pada sosok bertopeng yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok di belakangnya. "Kenapa kamu mengikutiku telus, cih?" ucapnya kesal sembari berhenti dan berbalik menatap sosok yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Calah." Ucapnya sembari mendekati bocah berambut pirang tersebut dengan susah payah.

"Apanya cih yang calah?" ucapnya kesal sembari menatap bocah di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"_Cenpai _calah …"

"Hah? Calah apanya? Kan aku diculuh ambil baju, _baka_!" ucapnya kesal sembari menatap tajam sosok bertopeng di hadapannya. "Cudah! Pelgi cana!" tambahnya sembari terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sosok bertopeng yang terus mencoba meyakinkannya.

"_Cenpai_!"

"APA?"

"_Cenpai _calah jalan … kamal Pein ada di cebelah cana." Ucap Tobi sembari menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Aku cudah tahu. Aku hanya mau kelual cebental mencali angin." Ucapnya mencoba mencari alasan sembari berjalan menuju arah yang benar. Mukanya sedikit memerah menahan malu. Dengan kasar dia berjalan menuju kamar milik Pein. Tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang sedang menahan tawa melihatnya. "Jangan ketawa! Cialan!" ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Buahahahah!"

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka sudah memakai pakaian yang lumayan pantas. Setidaknya pakaian itu cocok untuk bocah seumuran mereka. Namun, ada satu orang yang sedang pundung di pojokan sembari menulis-nuliskan jarinya di lantai. "Loh, Kicame? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Itachi sembari membersihkan baju kodoknya yang berwarna hitam.

Kisame berbalik dan menatap Itachi dengan air mata yang berlinangan dan membanjiri sekitarnya. Nagato yang melihat hal itu menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa Kicame? Kau tidak cuka bajunya, ya? Bajuku bagus, lho." Ucap bocah berambut merah tersebut sembari memperhatikan baju kodoknya yang berwarna merah cerah. Deidara dengan warna kuning, Pein warna oranye, Konan dengan warna biru tua, Kakuzu dan Hidan berwarna putih, Zetsu dengan baju hitam putihnya, Tobi berwarna hijau, dan Sasori dengan merah tua. Entah kenapa, mereka dapat darimana baju seragam seperti itu.

"Ah, telnyata baju kita waktu macih kecil caat di Akatcuki belguna juga, ya?" ucap Pein sembari bercermin diri dengan angkuhnya.

Tobi menatap Kisame dengan bingung. Tobi berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Kisame dan menundukkan dirinya agar sejajar dengan KIsame. "_Cenpai_ … kenapa _cenpai _belcedih?" ucapnya sembari menatap Kisame dengan bingung.

"Hiks kenapa? Kenapa cuma bajuku yang cepelti ini?" ucap Kisame sembari mengangkat sebuah baju yang ada di sebelahnya. Tobi memperhatikan baju itu dengan seksama, alisnya mengkerut bingung. Ada ekornya dan berkerlap-kerlip.

"Eh ini baju apa?" tanya Tobi sembari mengangkat baju tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada para seniornya. Para seniornya menatap baju tersebut dengan bingung. Lalu mereka tersenyum maklum saat menyadari baju apa itu sebenarnya.

"Kicame kan ikan."

"Iya, Kicame kan ikan."

"Pakai caja Kicame. Bajunya lucu cekali." Ucap Deidara sembari berputar-putar tidak jelas.

Tobi menatap baju tersebut dengan bingung. Dibentangkannya baju tersebut dengan lebar. Tobi mangut-mangut mengerti saat melihat bentuk asli baju tersebut. "Oh baju putli duyung." Ucapnya polos membuat Kisame ingin menyeruduknya saat itu juga.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Ruang Hokage kelima.**

Tsunade menatap segerombolan anak-anak remaja di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuatnya sulit untuk duduk di kursi yang cukup tinggi tersebut. "Chi-chizune, aku tidak bica duduk." Ucapnya sembari menatap sosok di sebelahnya yang selalu berada disisinya. Matanya menatap dengan tatapan butuh pertolongan pada Shizune.

"Tcunade-_cama_, bagaiaman caya mau menolong Anda jika caya cama becalnya dengan Anda." Ucap Shizune sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Dia tersenyum canggung pada bocah-bocah di hadapannya.

"Ha—ah, _mendoukusai_." Ucap Shikamaru sembari menggendong Tsunade dan mendudukkannya di kursinya. "Sekarang, apa yang harus kita kerjakan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari kembali ke tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Ehem, jadi. Caya minta kalian belucaha untuk mencali cala agal jutcu ini bica dipatahkan. Kalian halus mencalinya … meckipun halus pelgi ke malkas Olochimalu." Ucapnya sembari menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Matanya menatap lekat pada bocah-bocah di hadapannya.

"Ppfftt …" Naruto tampak berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga. Naruto menaruh kepalanya di punggung Sasuke sembari memegangi perutnya. "A-aku ti-tidak sanggup, Teme." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

"Do-dobe, jangan ketawa. Kau akan membuat yang disini ikutan tertawa." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan. Matanya beralih pada beberapa temannya yang tampak berdiri dengan biasa. Namun dapat Sasuke katakan jika mereka semua menahan tawa. Muka mereka tampak memerah dengan pipi yang menggembung. Sasuke tampak menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut sembari mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Jika kalian mau teltawa … teltawa ca—"

"Buahahahaha!"

Dengan itu … tawa mereka terlepas akibat tingkah Naruto yang tidak bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Bahkan Shino yang sedikit berinteraksi saja dapat tertawa dengan kencangnya.

**Di sebuah lapangan.**

Naruto menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung. Tawa canggung masih terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Teme, kau tahu tidak dimana markas Orochimaru?" tanyanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau yang luas. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "Teme~"

"Aku tidak tahu, Dobe. Sejak kapan aku pernah membuntuti kakek-kakek ular seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut langsung tersenyum.

"Ah! Neji! Bukankah kau punya _Byakugan_? Ayo gunakan." Ucap Sakura sembari berjongkok di hadapan seorang bocah dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mata tak berpupil.

"Aku tak sanggup memata-matai seseorang seperti Orochimaru. Bisa berbahaya untuk penglihatanku." Ucap Neji dengan nada datar sembari membuang muka ke arah lain. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanyanya sembari menatap seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan mata sewarna dengan miliknya.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata membuat segel dengan kedua tangannya, "_Byakugan_!" ucapnya dengan pelan. Urat-urat di sekitar matanya tampak timbul ke permukaan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tahu." Ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata bulat berwarna hitam, Shino. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya dengan bingung. Termasuk Hinata yang dengan refleks melepaskan jurusnya.

"Tau darimana?" tanya seorang bocah dengan rambut coklat jabrik dan dua buah tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipnya, Kiba.

"Tadi seranggaku yang memberitahu."

"Yeeee dasar. Daritadi kita berusaha berpikir keras untuk mencari cara. Dia diam-diam malah sudah menyuruh serangganya. Sok rahasia!" ucap Naruto dengan kesal sembari mendumel tidak jelas.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat." Ucap Sasuke sembari segera melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Sasuke! Kau tahu tempatnya?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menyamakan jarak dengan Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan lekat.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"Ah! Aku kelupaan sesuatu. Kalian duluan saja." Ucap Sasuke sembari berbalik arah. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo. Entah kenapa, mereka merasa jika hal itu jelas-jelas sebuah alasan yang sangat … bahkan sangat pasaran.

"Ha—ah,_ mendoukusai_." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

**Markas Akatsuki.**

"Jadi, hali ini kita akan pelgi ke malkac Olochimalu tua bangka itu untuk mencali obat penawal cemua efek yang kita dapatkan. Aku, Konan, dan Nagato akan ada di cebalah sini." Ucap Pein sembari menunjuk sebuah gambar pada dinding dengan sebuah ranting kecil. Para anggota lainnya tampak menyimak penjelasan Pein dengan seksama. Mereka duduk dengan rapi sembari menatap gambaran Pein yang entah apa itu pantas dikatakan sebuah gambar.

"Tobi mau cama Deidala _cenpai _caja." Ucap Tobi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. Sebelah matanya yang kelihatan tampak menatap Deidara dengan berbinar-binar.

"Untuk apa kau menamaniku. Aku cudah bica pelgi cendili bialpun kecil cepelti ini." Ucap Deidara sembari menatap tajam Tobi.

"Deidala_ cenpai _kan buta alah." Ucap Tobi menusuk lapisan hati Deidara yang ke-99. Deidara menatap Tobi dengan geram.

"Dan kau Cacoli! Kau nanti akan pelgi belcama dengan bonekamu. Kau haluc bica mengelabui meleka agal kami beltiga bica macuk kecana." Ucap Pein dengan nada cadelnya. "Itachi, kau halus bica ikut menyucup kecana. Jadi, nanti kau akan jadi cenjata telakhilan." Ucap Pein menambahi.

"Maca aku cendili caja?" tanya Itachi sembari menunjuk dirinya dengan bingung.

"Cudah tidak apa-apa. Kicame tidak mau menjalankan tugac dengan baju putli duyungnya. Padahal dengan memakai baju itu … dia lebih milip dilinya yang acli." Ucap Pein sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pein lalu menatap Itachi lagi. "Kalau tidak mau cendili … kau cama aku aja, mau?" tanyanya sembari memandang Itachi yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki baju kodoknya.

Itachi berhenti dari kegiatannya. Matanya berkedip-kedip menatap Pein bingung. "Aku? Cama Pein? Heeee? Tidak mau. Ya cudah aku cendili caja." Ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu markas tersebut. Itachi berbalik dan menatap Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan bonekanya, "Cacoli … pelgi cama aku, mau?" ucapnya dengan nada riang.

Sasori memandang Itachi dengan bingung. Dia menatap Tobi yang sudah daritadi di samping Deidara. Dia menghela napas lelah. "Ha—ah, ya cudah, kita pelgi bedua caja." Ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju Itachi.

Dengan begitu, merekapun pergi meninggalkan markas mereka.

**Konoha.**

Kakashi sedang duduk di ambang jendela dengan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Ha—ah, cucah cekali kalau jadi kecil begini. Mau menyembunyikan buku _Icha-icha paladise _dimana? Kantong celanaku kecil cepelti ini." Ucapnya sembari memegang kantong celananya. "Tapi, setidaknya masih bisa baca." Ucapnya sembari hendak mengambil buku _Icha-icha paradise_ yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Baru saja dia hendak mengambilnya …

"Eit! Kakachi kau tidak boleh membaca buku itu lagi!" ucap seseorang dengan rambut seperti mangkuk dan alis yang tebal, Gui _sensei_. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang tersebut sembari mengambil buku yang hendak Kakashi ambil.

"Kenapa? Dan … ada apa dengan baju itu. I-itu kan baju lenang." Ucap Kakashi dengan bingung sembari menatap_ horror_ temannya yang mengenakan baju yang tak pantas dikatakan baju.

"Haha kau kan macih kecil. Jadi, tidak boleh membaca buku ini. Dan ini adalah _style_ baluku." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu. Tangan mungilnya terkepal erat di angkasa. Kemerlap giginya tampak sangat menyilaukan mata. "Eh, mana Acuma?" tanyanya lagi sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dia lagi cali lokok. Katanya dia capek di lumah telus. Ayo kita cali dia!" ucap Kakashi sembari meloncat dari jendela tersebut dan diikuti dengan Gui _sensei_.

**Warung rokok.**

Asuma memandang toko yang sedang ramai di hadapannya dengan kesal. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju toko tersebut.

"Pak, saya beli baras."

"Pak, pisangnya sesisir berapa?"

"Pak, tolong bungkuskan kuenya."

"Pak, berapa harga barang ini?"

Begitulah yang didengar oleh Asuma. Dengan kesal dia menerobos keramaian tersebut. "Minggil! Minggil! Ming—"

'BUK'

Asuma terlempar dari kerumunan tersebut dengan kasar. Matanya berkilat kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti anak kecil. Dia terus saja berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan tersebut. Namun, semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah kepercumaan belakang. Dengan kesal di berdiri dan berteriak, "Minggiil!" teriaknya nyaring sembari memplototi orang-orang yang ada di sana. Orang-orang yang ada di sana menatapnya dengan bingung, "Minggil! Aku mau beli lokok!" ucap Asuma sembari berjalan dengan cepat.

Namun, seorang ibu-ibu menghalanginya untuk melangkah, "Ini anak! Kecil-kecil sudah berani merokok! Orang tuamu bilang apa jika tahu anaknya merokok! Masih kecil sudah aneh-aneh kelakuannya. Pulang sana!" Ucap ibu tersebut sembari kembali membeli di warung tersebut. Orang-orang yang lainnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan ibu tersebut dan kembali berbelanja lagi.

Asuma menatap ibu-ibu tersebut dengan kesal. Dengan rasa emosi yang sudah ingin meledak dia membuat sebuah segel mengunakan tangannya.

'BWUSSH!'

Dalam sekejap, api besar mengelilingi dirinya. Ibu-ibu tersebut tampak berbalik dan terkejut melihat hal tersebut, "Aaaaa!" teriak mereka sembari berhamburan menjauh dari warung tersebut. Asuma menyeringai senang melihat hal tersebut. dengan pelan dia melangkah ke depan warung tersebut.

"Pak, caya mau lokok catu ko—"

"Pergi sana! Dasar anak gila! Gara-gara kamu, daganganku ludes dan tidak ada yang membayar!" bentak penjaga toko tersebut sembari menatap Asuma dengan kesal.

'BRAK'

"Hah?" Asuma hanya cengo saat penjaga toko tersebut menutup pintu tokonya dengan kasar.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto dan teman-teman sedang berlompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. "Shino! Apa markasnya masih jauh?" tanya Neji sembari terus melompati pepohonan. Shino hanya menggeleng—menandakan jika tempatnya sudah dekat. "Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas. Entah kenapa, perasaanku tidak enak." Ucap Neji menambahi sembari mempercepat lajunya.

"Ne~ Teme, kita juga harus cepat." Ucap Naruto sembari menyamakan kecepatannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mempercepat gerakannya diikuti dengan anggota yang sedang berada di belakang.

**Pein dan kawan-kawan.**

Mereka sedang berlari dengan cepat menggunakan kaki-kaki mungil mereka. Pein, Nagato, dan Konan tampak berada di berisan paling depan disusul dengan Sasori dan Itachi. Deidara menatap orang di sebelahnya dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau mengikutiku telus, chi?" ucapnya sedih sembari menatap bocah bertopeng kebesaran yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Deidala _cenpai_ telcecat." Ucapnya sembari mendekatkan dirinya dengan Deidara. Deidara hanya mampu mengelus dada sabar melihat kelakuan juniornya tersebut.

"Aku akan mengambil celuluh uang Olochimalu cetelah campai dicana. Ini cemua gala-gala dia aku jadi kecil cepelti ini." Ucap Kakuzu sembari meremas remas pakaiannya dengan geram.

"Iya, kita ambil caja jantungnya, hahaha." Tambah Hidan sembari tersenyum iblis.

Pein memperhatikan teman-temannya dan mengangguk setuju. "Yah! Pokoknya kita haluc membuat dia dan plia ubanan itu mendelita, hahaha." Pein tertawa setan sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

**Markas Orochimaru.**

"Kyaaaa!" Orochimaru berteriak nyaring sembari memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Kabuto yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung berlari menengok Orochimaru.

"Ada apa Oro-_sama_?" tanya Kabuto sembari mendekati Orochimaru yang tampak gemetaran.

"A-ku tiba-tiba caja melinding ngeli. Cepeltinya ada yang benci kepadaku." Ucap Orochimaru sembari menatap Kabuto dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan melindungi Anda." Ucap Kabuto dengan mantapnya.

'Cih! Dacal ubanan!' batin Manda menatap Kabuto sembari kembali tiduran di ranjang Orochimaru.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Sasuke menatap segerombolan anak kecil dengan baju kodok di hadapannya dengan bingung. Matanya memicing tajam menatap segerombolan anak kecil dengan kecepatan lari yang tak wajar di bawahnya. "Tunggu! Naruto! Coba kau lihat itu." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk segerombolan anak-anak tersebut.

Naruto berhenti dan menatap segerombolan anak-anak tersebut dengan bingung. "Ayo kita ikuti!" ucapnya sembari melihat ke arah teman-temannya di belakang. Sasuke mengangguk dan mempercepat larinya. Naruto terus mengikuti pasukan anak kecil tersebut. Semakin lama dia semakin dekat. Mata Naruto memicing tajam saat menyadari salah satu dari anak kecil tersebut. "Akatsuki!" teriaknya nyaring mambuat pasukan anak kecil tersebut berhenti secara refleks.

Mata mereka membulat sempurna melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan. "Cialan!" ucap Pein kesal sembari berjalan menuju bagian depan pasukannya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sembari menunduk menatap anak kecil berambut oranye di hadapannya.

"Kami mau ke lumahnya Oloc-hmp." Belum selesai Pein melanjutkan kata-katanya. Nagato sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Ah-ahahah, tidak. Kami hanya ingin belwicata di hutan ini." Ucap Nagato bodoh sembari menarik Pein ke belakang. "Ayo! Kita macih halus mengelilingi wicata hutan cedelhana ini. Macih ada cungai yang jelnih di cebelah cana." Ucapnya sembari mengusir teman-temannya untuk kembali berjalan—seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu. Teman-temannya hanya berjalan dengan bingung.

Naruto memandang mereka dengan kelegaan, "Oh syukurlah. Aku kira kalian mau pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Ha—ah, teman-teman ayo kita bergegeas! Kita harus meminta ramuan penawa—"

"Ayo! Pein cepat lali! Nanti meleka lebih dulu campai disana!" ucap Nagato sembari berlari dengan kencang. "Cepaaaaat!" teriaknya dengan prustasi menyuruh temannya untuk bergerak gesit.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan membulatkan matanya, "Sialan! Mereka akan mendapatkannya lebih dulu! Ayo cepat kejar!" ucap Naruto sembari mengikuti mereka dengan cepat. Sasuke memperhatikan sosok berambut hitam yang memakai baju kodok berwarna hitam.

"Itachi! Jangan lari!" teriaknya sembari terus mengikuti pasukan anak kecil tersebut. "Kalau kau lari … berarti kau pengecut dan aku yakin hal itu akan membuatmu menjadi jelek." Teriak Sasuke semakin nyaring.

Itachi berhenti dan balik menatap Sasuke, "Cacuke." Desisinya tak suka sembari mendekati adiknya yang sedang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Cialan, kau!" ucapnya sembari maju menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti sembari mempersiapkan jurusnya, "Ayo maju … _Aniki_." Ucapnya dengan nada yang penuh kesenangan.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hendak berkelahi menjadi iri. Matanya memperhatikan pasukan anak kecil tersebut dengan seksama, "Ah! kau yang berambut pirang! Ayo berkelahi!" ucapnya tidak jelas sembari memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo cepat! Ah aku lupa, sepertinya tidak adil jika aku melawan seorang gadis." Ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai penuh arti ke arah orang tersebut.

Deidara menggeretakkan giginya tak suka saat dikatakan seorang gadis, "Cialan! Aku laki-laki tulen!" teriaknya kesal sembari membuat bom dengan ukuran yang besar. "Tobi! Cepat lempal ke dia!" ucapnya sembari mendorong bom tersebut ke arah Tobi.

Tobi berusaha mengangkat bom tersebut dengan susah payah, "Deidala _cenpai_, bomnya belat." Ucapnya sembari masih mencoba mengangkat bom tersebut. Tentu saja bom itu terasa berat jika diangkat oleh anak berukuran seperti dia. Deidara maju dan membantunya untuk mengangkat bom tersebut. Bom itu terangkat dengan baik. Namun sayang nasib baik tak sebaik mereka mengangkat bom tersebut. sumbu yang ada pada bom tersebut sudah menipis dan, "Dei _cenpaaaaaai_!"

'DUAR'

"Kyaaaaa!" Deidara dan Tobi berteriak histeris saat bom tersebut meledak tepat di hadapan mereka. Naruto dan teman-temannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat hal tersebut.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan seringaian andalannya, dia lalu mengangguk pada teman-temannya. "Seraaaaaaang!" teriak mereka bersamaan sembari berlari hendak menyerang anggota Akatsuki.

Para anggota Akatsuki tak mau tinggal diam. Mereka juga memasang tampang siap, "Selang jugaaaaa!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Baru saja mereka ingin menyerang satu sama lain tiba-tiba …

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriak seseorang sembari berdiri di tangah-tengah mereka. Mereka berhenti dengan refleks dan menatap sosok tersebut dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"K-KAU!"

**BERSAMBUNG …**

Hahahaha terima kasih buat para reader yang telah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic tidak jelas bin nista ini. Maaf jika terlalu lama update-nya. Maklum, beginilah kalau orang terlalu banyak fic multi chapter hehehe. Yosh terima kasih smeuanya *BOW*

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter **_**3**_**: Dare?**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), Abal, SEMI-CANON, OOC, Friendship, freak, and so on.**_

_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ~**_

_**It was because of Kabuto!**_

…

Para anggota _chibi_ Akatsuki menatap gerombolan orang-orang di hadapannya dengan bingung. Itachi yang sedang sibuk saling tatap dengan Sasuke yang memasang tampang mengejek membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Seraaaaaaang!" teriak mereka bersamaan sembari berlari hendak menyerang anggota Akatsuki.

Para anggota Akatsuki tak mau tinggal diam. Mereka juga memasang tampang siap, "Selang jugaaaaa!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Baru saja mereka ingin menyerang satu sama lain tiba-tiba …

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriak seseorang sembari berdiri di tangah-tengah mereka. Mereka berhenti dengan refleks dan menatap sosok tersebut dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"K-KAU!"

Sosok tersebut tampak mendarat di tanah dengan kerasnya. Matanya menatap ke arah anggota Akatsuki dan pasukan Naruto secara bergantian. Dia menyeringai lebar sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Hentikan semua perkelahian sia-sia ini!"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berniat menanggapi sosok tersebut. Semua mata memandangnya dengan bosan dan _horror_. Bayangkan saja! Seorang bocah bertubuh kecil dengan sirip di atas kepala dan gigi yang tajam-tajam serta memakai baju putri duyung sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah medan perang.

"Kamu cedang apa, Kis? Belicik tahu!" ucap Deidara sembari memasang tampang bosan ke arah Kisame. Kisame terdiam dan menatap Deidara dengan bingung. Alisnya mengerut hingga berlapis-lapis.

"Bu-bukan a-aku yang teliak tahu!" Kisame berusaha membela dirinya dengan suara anak kecilnya. Matanya menatap Deidara dengan penuh yakin sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tampang memelas tampak terpatri permanen di wajahnya. "Bukan Kicame yang teliak!"

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung sembari menatap Kisame. Matanya memperhatikan Kisame dengan intens sembari mendekatinya. "Kalau bukan kamu, teluc ciapa?" tanyanya sembari melihat ke arah teman-temannya.

"Um, maaf. Ta-tapi yang tadi teriak itu aku."

Naruto dan kawan-kawan serta para anggota Akatsuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di dahan sebuah pohon sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Akatsuki terdiam.

"_Da-dare_?" dan akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengorbankan suaranya untuk memecah ketidakkenalan yang berlangsung. Semua mata memperhatikan sosok tersebut.

Naruto memicingkan matanya sembari meneliti sosok tersebut. Dia berjalan tepat di bawah pohon tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna saat dapat mengenali sosok tersebut. "Kau! Ka-kau Gaara!" teriak Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah pria dengan rambut merah dan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya. "Iya! Dia Gaara!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis saat semua orang yang ada di bawah sana tersenyum ke arahnya—termasuk anggota Akatsuki. Dia menggerakkan kakinya hendak turun dari dahan tersebut. Namun, sebuah pertanyaan membuatnya ingin pulang saat itu juga.

"Gaara? Siapa, tuh?"

Dan Gaara pun membatu di atas sana.

Itachi memukul kepala Nagato dengan kuat sembari menatapnya dengan lekat. "Dia itu Gaala! Masa kau tidak kenal, cih? Gaala!" ucap Itachi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Nagato dengan tangan mungilnya. Alisnya berkerut heran saat Nagato hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terus-aku-harus-apa?

"Ya namanya memang Gaala. Tapi, dia itu ciapa?" tanya Nagato lagi sehingga membuat lagi-lagi Gaara ingin pulang ke Suna saat itu juga.

"Ya, aku juga kulang tahu," jawab Itachi seenaknya sehingga membuat Gaara sudah sampai di Suna saat itu. Tapi, untung saja pendirian Gaara cukup kuat. Karena, saat ini dia harus menengahi peperangan yang tak memiliki arti tersebut.

Dengan lunglai Gaara turun dari pohon tersebut dan mendarat tepat di belakang Kisame. "Eh, minggir. Peranmu sudah abis," ucap Gaara mencoba berkata sopan kepada Kisame. Kisame hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sembari berjalan perlahan ke arah Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedari tadi masih bungkam.

"Eh, Kic. Kok kamu bica mendalat di tengah-tengah cepelti tadi sih? Keren, deh!" ucap Hidan mencoba membesarkan hati Kisame. Kisame yang sedang dipuji hanya mampu tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe, namanya juga Kicame," jawab Kisame mencoba semakin keren. Namun sayang, bagaimana pun caranya. Kisame tetaplah Kisame. Ikan tetaplah ikan.

Gaara mendecah kesal saat mendapati ada dua bocah yang asik berbicara sendiri di tengah-tengah kemunculannya. "Ehem, aku kesini untuk menengahi pertarungan kalian. Sudah cukup kalian bertindak seperti anak kecil seperti itu."

"Cih, sok keren," ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Gaara dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dia menarik Naruto yang sedang berdiri di dekat Gaara ke belakangnya. "Buat apa kau bersikap sok pahlawan seperti itu. Kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya memasang tampang angkuhnya. Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar melihat aliran listrik dikedua mata Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Ini perintah dari para _Kage_. Aku harus menghentikan peperangan ini. Lagipula, kalian diperintahkan untuk mengambil obat penawar yang ada di markas Orochimaru. Bukannya baku hanatm seperti ini," ucap Gaara seraya mendekati Naruto yang masih memasang senyum lebar ke kemudian menatap para anggota Akatsuki dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat sebuah kursi dan meja yang terbuat dari pasirnya. Dengan santainya dia duduk di kursi tersebut dan memandang anggota Akatsuki dengan intens. "Lebih baik kita berkerja sama untuk mendapatkan penawar itu. Akan lebih baik jika kita bersatu."

Konan memasang tampang kesal sembari berjalan mendekati Gaara. Dengan kasar dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk Gaara tepat di wajahnya. "Kau!" teriaknya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Gaara yang sedang memasang tampang tidak mengerti.

"A-aku kenapa?"

Dengan perlahan Konan menurunkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja pasir Gaara. "Kenapa cuma buat catu kulci dan meja? Dacal pelit!" ucapnya tidak jelas seraya terus memukuli meja pasir Gaara dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dia tersenyum puas saat separuh dari meja Gaara telah rusak dan hancur. "Lacakan!" teriak Konan seraya kembali berdiri di sebelah Nagato yang memasang tampang bukan-teman-saya.

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya dengan prustasi sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap Naruto dan kawan-kawannya dengan intens. "Baik! Daripada ribut soal meja dan kursi, kita lesehan," ucapnya sembari duduk di atas tanah. Konan tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Gaara dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di tanah. Sementara para manusia lainnya yang masih cukup waras hanya mampu ikut duduk di tanah sembari memasang tampang menyedihkan.

"Kotor," ucap Sasori datar dan tetap mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah.

**Di Konoha.**

Kakashi menatap Asuma dengan sedih sembari menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayo cini! Pacti kau lelah cehabis didolong-dolong ibu-ibu," ucap Kakashi tidak tahu diri sembari bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya. Dia tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya yang diberi karet sayur—kebesaran untuk ukuran wajahnya. Dia menghela napas lelah sembari menatap Asuma yang sedang menyelipkan sepuntung rokok di bibirnya. "Kila-kila, apa meleka belhacil mendapatkan penawalnya, ya? Aku sudah bocan menjadi kecil cepelti ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu lesu.

Asuma memandangnya dengan sedih sembari mengelus punggung Kakashi dengan tangan mungilnya. "Kita celahkan cama yang di atas caja," ucap Asuma sembari menatap ke atas. Namun, mukanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat masam saat melihat apa yang ada di atas sana.

"Ha—ah, kau belcanda Acuma. Maca kita halus menyelahkan cemuanya kepadanya?" tunjuk Kakashi kepada sosok yang sedang tesenyum lebar ke arah mereka berdua. "Jangan cama dia, deh." Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu saat menyadari orang yang ada di atas mereka adalah Gui. Padahal Asuma bermaksud mengatakan itu dengan artian menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan. Namun sayang, Gui-_sensei_ selalu ada dimana pun.

Dengan terhuyung-huyung, Asuma bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Kakashi dengan lemas. "Jangan camakan _Kami-cama_ dengan ulat hijau itu," ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang termenung dan Gui yang masih asik di atas pohon.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Gaara menatap para manusia yang sedang lesehan melingkarinya dengan sangat rapi. Entah kenapa, dia merasa seperti seorang guru taman kanak-kanak yang sedang diintimidasi oleh segerombolan murid pembangkang. Dengan antusias dia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jadi rencananya seperti ini, para anggota Akatsuki akan memancing Kabuto dan Orochimaru untuk keluar dari markasnya. Setelah itu, sebagian anggota Konoha akan menyerang mereka dan menangkapnya. Lalu, sisanya akan menuyusup untuk mengambil obat penawarnya. Setelah itu, kalian harus menghancurkan markas mereka agar mereka tak memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi lagi. Mengerti?" tanya Gaara sembari menatap lekat makhluk-makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Dia mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu para manusia dengan tangkapan otak yang cukup pendek.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara sudah mulai kesal dan tidak sabar lagi. Dengan kasar dia bangkit dari duduknya, "Mengerti, tidak?" teriaknya dengan nyaring, sehingga membuat manusia-maniusia di hadapannya terlonjak kaget.

"Me-mengelti!" ucap mereka bersamaan dengan rasa gugup yang muncul bersamaan pula. Gaara yang mendengar jawaban itu tersenyum tipis dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto dan kawan-kawan ikut terdengar cadel.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Ayo kita berangkat!" teriaknya dengan sangat semangat. Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk mencerna perkataan Gaara hanya mampu ikut berteriak dengan semangat. "Pertama, anggota Akatsuki harus segera mendekati tempat tersebut. Lalu, kalian akan membantu mereka, mengerti?" Gaara memandang para anggota Akatsuki sebelum beralih pada Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dan segera mempercepat lari mereka.

"Pfft … pfftt-hahahahah!" Naruto melepas tawanya saat melihat para anggota Akatsuki yang mungil-mungil itu berlari kencang. "Ahahah-KYAAAAA!" Naruto segera melompat ke arah Sasuke saat melihat sebuah benda yang dapat meledak yang hanya mampu dibuat oleh Deidara sedang melayang ke arahnya.

'DUAR'

Beruntung Naruto sedikit peka dengan benda-benda bebahaya seperti itu. Sasuke mendengus kasar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti para anggota Akatsuki tersebut. Gaara dan yang lainnya pun segera bergerak dan mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan jejak. Mata mereka memicing tajam saat melihat para anggota Akatsuki sedang menjalankan rencana yang tadi sudah dirancang oleh Gaara. Sasuke mengikuti gerak-gerik mereka dengan antusias, "Lincah juga mereka," ucapnya sembari bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Naruto dan Gaara pun ikut bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke.

'BRUAK'

Itachi menyerang Kabuto yang sedang berusaha untuk melindungi Orochimaru dari serangan. Dengan cepat dia terus berusaha mendekati Orochimaru.

"Aaa! Manda! Jangan ganggu Manda lagi!" teriak Orochomaru sembari berlindung di belakang Kabuto.

"Tenang, Oro-_sama_! Aku akan melindunginmu dan Manda!" ucapnya sembari terus menangkis serangan-serangan yang diluncurkan ke arahnya. "Oro-_sama_, awas!" teriak Kabuto sembari mencoba mengeluarkan jurusnya. Namun gagal, jurus Shino lebih dulu mengenai Orochimaru. Dengan kasar Manda terlempar dari tangan Orochimaru.

"Mandaaa!" Orochomaru berteriak sembari mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Manda yang sedang tepar di atas tanah. Pada saat dia ingin memungutnya, sebuah tangan lebih dulu menghalanginya. Orochimaru menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan kesal. Mata ularnya beradu padu dengan mata Hinata yang berwarna lembut.

Hinata memandangnya dengan lekat, "_Ka-ka-kawai_," ucapnya sembari memandang Orochimaru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kiba tampak _jaws dropped_ melihat tingkah Hinata yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin mengganti nama Akamaru menjadi Kuromaru saat itu juga. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati Orochimaru dan segera menarik Shino. Dengan cepat Shino melilit tubuh Orochimaru menggunakan serangganya. "Kabuto!" teriak Orochimaru telalu didramatisasi.

"Oro-s_ama_!" balas Kabuto labih didramatisasi lagi daripada Orochimaru.

"Sekarang!" teriak Gaara sembari menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke beserta anggota Shikamaru untuk menyelesaikan rencana yang telah dibuat. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam dan mengambil dua buah botol bertuliskan 'Penawar Tubuh Kecil' dan 'Obat Pembesar' dan membawanya keluar dengan segera. Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh Naruto keluar dari tempat itu dan berdiri di sebelah Gaara.

"Sasuke! hancurkan markasnya!" teriak Itachi mencoba menyemangati adiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan sangat antusias dan segera memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan markas besar tersebut. "_Chidori_!" teriaknya sembari mengeluarkan listrik dari tangan kanannya dan segera mendekatkannya pada markas tersebut. Namun sayang, Sasuke yang terlalu semangat mengeluarkan tenaga yang terlalu besar. Sehingga markas itu ambruk ke arah depan dan menimpa para anggoa Akatsuki yang sedang memegangi Kabuto.

Beruntung Gaara sempat menggunakan pasirnya untuk menahan reruntuhan tersebut. Para anggota Akatsuki tampak hanya terluka ringan. Beda dengan Kabuto yang tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena reruntuhan. Sepertinya Gaara tak sempat melindungi Kabuto. Dengan segera mereka mendekati tubuh Kabuto dan mengangkatnya dengan perlahan. Gaara menidurkannya di dekat pohon dan mencoba membangunkannya. Namun, sepertinya Kabuto sedang dalam pingsan serius dan bukan bercanda.

Gaara menyuruh Orochimaru untuk diamankan terlebih dahulu dan dijaga dengan ketat sementara mereka menunggui Kabuto untuk sadar. Gaara mengambil dua buah botol yang ada di tangan Naruto dengan perlahan. "Kita harus mencari tahu, yang mana obat yang benar. Karena kedua obat ini memiliki makna yang sama," ucapnya sembari manatap Kabuto.

Naruto tampak mendekati Kabuto dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kabuto. "BANGUN!" teriaknya dengan nyaring. Namun tak ada respon yang diberikan Kabuto. Hanya para manusia di sekitarnya yang menanggapinya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Eh ubanan, bangun!" ucap Deidara sembari memukul-mukul kepala Kabuto dengan cukup keras. "Ayo cepat bangun! Aku mau becal lagi!" teriak Deidara dengan tidak sabar. Dia terus-terusan memukuli kepala Kabuto dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Aku bom, nih!"

"Jangaaaaan!"

Deidara menghela napas saat mendengar larangan dari manusia-manusia sejenis di sekitarnya. Dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kabuto. Cukup lama mereka menunggui Kabuto untuk bangun dari pingsannya. Sampai sepertinya salah satu dari mereka sudah berubah menjadi ikan.

"Engh."

Sebuah erangan kecil membuat mereka sadar dari dunia hayalan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mendekati Kabuto yang tampak sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kabuto!" teriak Naruto sembari memasang senyuman lebar. "Ayo cepat bangun!"

"Dia sudah bangun, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke dengan kesal sembari memasang tampang malas.

Dan akhirnya mata Kabuto terbuka sempurna.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Mereka semua menatap Kabuto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Malas berbasa-basi, Gaara segera mengambil dua buah botol ramuan yang tadi dipegangnya. "Yang mana? Yanga mana obat penawar untuk membuat mereka kembali ke bentuk semula?" tanya Gaara dengan cepat namun cukup mudah untuk dimengerti.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"CEPAT JAWAB, CIALAN!" Itachi memasang tampang kesal sembari mencoba memukul wajah Kabuto yang tampak tak mengerti sama sekali. "Kabuto?" tanyanya sekali lagi mencoba untuk sabar.

Hening kembali menjelma.

"A-aku dimana? Dan ka-kalian siapa? Aku siapa?"

Cengo.

Semua yang ada disana dan mendengar perkataan Kabuto menjadi cengo.

"Ka-kalian siapa?"

Kembali cengo.

Mereka menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Semua mata tertuju pada Kabuto. "Kamu lupa ingatan?" Pein mencoba bertanya dengan sabar.

Kabuto diam.

"Cama cekali tidak ingat apa-apa?" Pein bertanya sekali lagi dengan sabar.

Kabuto diam lagi.

"Cepertinya ini celius," ucap Kisame sok benar dan sok seperti peramal.

"Gala-gala ciapa nih? Ini pasti gala-gala dia ketimpa leluntuhan! Ciapa nih pelakunya?" teriak Itachi tidak jelas sembari memandang ke sekeliling. Matanya lalu tertuju pada satu orang yang sedang terdiam dan ikutan cengo. "CACUKEEEEEE!"

Dan mereka pun tak mendapatkan penawarnya dikarenakan KABUTO LUPA INGATAN.

"Kayak sinetron, deh," ucap Sasori dengan nada datarnya.

**BERSAMBUNG …**

Maafa kalo ada yang mengira Oyabun adalah orang yang sombong karena tidak pernah membalas review dan PM. Hontouni gomennasai! *BOW* Oyabun sangat berterima kasih terhadap para reader dan reviewer yang masih setia dengan fanfic buatan Oyabun. Lain kali Oyabun akan berusaha untuk membalas review dan PM kalian. ARIGATOU! Sekali lagi maafin Oyabun dan terima kasih! Hehehe ;D

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
